robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:S256/Archive 3
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Edit counter Can you post the link to the thing that can check my edits on my user talk please? Madlooney6 (talk) 11:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Type in the search Special:Editcount, then type in your username. Snowdog140 17:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I have to disperse a tip or two with you though. *Your work has been very good, but some people have their email activated and it annoys them when they see a few edits to their talk page only to realise it's just one message that's been edited. I understand that some people can be, and don't be offended by this, somewhat clumsy, and I respect that, but I wouldn't call anyone that. I had 17 emails to sift through when I logged on, with three of them referring to the post directly above this. It's more of an advisory, but, and don't sue me for saying this (I do mean it, but I ain't saying this for the sheer hell of it) you have the tendency to change your posts as you see fit. One of my friends does the same, and I think it's especially brazen for said friend to change his mind in the space of a minute, leaving me confused as to whether he wants Option A or Option B. I'm not saying "stop what you're doing", but just a tip to point you in the right direction. *Two mini-tips, which I've grouped together for being related to each other. They are posting messages to Toon Ganondorf and sending the same message to every user's talk page. A while back, you posted a message to his talk page (and several others, but they're kosher) and I responded with him being inactive. Today I checked the page via my email because I follow it and found you asked him about a question for Craig Danby. Not only was the question already answered but Matt reminded you that he was inactive. Did you miss the message or something? This issue is something that you shouldn't repeat again, because you're wasting not just your time, but also the time of the person who has to reply "He's inactive". Another issue is one that's been rectified, but I'll repeat it just in case it slipped out of your memory: spamming messages. OK, you thought it best to post the same message to TG's, Christopher's, Matt's and several other users' talk pages, mine included. While it may have been a way of letting everyone know, how about a Forum about it? That way, your mainspace and file count won't be dented that much and it'll save everyone's time. However things went sour somewhere down the line. Not only did you waste everyone's time by sending unnecessary messages but to add insult to injury when you did post a Forum page you put it in the wrong place. Pits or Pit Tables, nothing else, a list of Playlists isn't something to be toyed with for the sake of having fun in the Arena (you're not even eligible for it yet). That's my rant over, heed the advice and you'll be a star.--'' STORM II '' 17:18, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Kickban Sorry, I was hoping there would be a *are you sure you want to do this* thing, I've unbanned you. Matt Talk to me 16:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Amen. Maybe leaving the wiki wouldn't be a bad idea after all...--'' STORM II '' 16:35, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I've had a response from the Wikia staff, and sadly, they cannot revert the log. I'd like to offer my sincere apology, and hope that the fact that you were immediately unbanned helps prove that this was not a genuine error on your part. Hopefully we can now move on from this. Matt Talk to me 09:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Let's move on or I know what'll happen, dare I mention it.--'' STORM II '' 10:14, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think that would be for the best. Will we be seeing you in a couple of hours? Matt Talk to me 10:34, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Probably, so I'll make this note: Get on with RA2 for the hour.--'' STORM II '' 10:51, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Slideshow There is an option with the slideshow feature that allows you to create an automatically updated feed of new pictures. I currently have it up and running here. If you think it's a good idea (admins' opinions are essential) then we could discuss where we could possibly put it on the wiki proper. I think it could go somewhere, but I always aim to ask for permission before doing something like this. Do give your thoughts on this matter, I'm dying to hear them. ;) STORM II 18:03, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest, I really don't know where it could go on the wiki. Also, in future you should probably post things like this on the community portal, as people are more likely to see it there. Christophee (talk) 20:12, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Expletives I was looking through your lists page and came across a couple of rude words. Words like this are completely inappropriate for the wiki, even if they are on one of your userpages. I guess most people wouldn't be too offended by the word "crap" (sorry to people that are), but stronger words like the s-word are not acceptable, even if you do try to censor them by replacing one letter with a number. At the very least, I expect you to remove this word from that page or the page will be deleted from the wiki. I also don't want to see words like this used anywhere else on the wiki (I haven't seen any to date, but I'm letting you know). Sorry if this seems a bit harsh, but we don't want to offend other users. Christophee (talk) 16:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing, I probably was mad at my computer dithering at the time (again!). As far as I'm aware, I haven't posted any cursing anywhere else (my memory is a bit faulty occasionally, so apologies if one slipped through the net) so yea, I've no problem removing them. I don't find your messages very spicy, in fact, all are welcome. STORM II 18:17, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Minor point, I remember making an edit the other day which included an expletive, however since this was a direct quote does this not need editing? Snowdog140 20:23, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Where was said expletive? I need a link to examine it. Also, if you-know-who hasn't taken action for this action, he never will. STORM II 20:32, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Pain. Snowdog140 20:53, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll say leave it be, if someone has a problem with it, they can remove it. STORM II 20:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC)